Family Bound
by Tris Mia Potter
Summary: Harry finally finds freedom when he attends Hogwarts Middle School, away from the Dursleys. But just like everything bad is balanced with something good, everything good is balanced with bad, and Harry realises that he might have paid with his safety when he found his freedom. AU (all muggle), THERE WILL BE PAIRINGS I CHANGED MY MIND :P (Just not in 1st and 2nd year)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All names and characters that are familiar belong to J.K Rowling, otherwise I wouldn't be posting this on :P_

**WHAT HE HAD WAITED FOR**

Harry sat in the back of the car, nervous excitement building up inside him, none of it showing on his face. In fact, he had made sure that he didn't show any kind of positive emotion about the situation for a whole two months, in fear that it would be a reason for Mr. Dursley to change his mind and force him to the local middle school in Private Drive. He remembered the look on his uncle's face when he showed the scholarship letter. At first he had looked bored, not interested at all what his nephew was bothering him about. By the end he was a mix of shock, glee and rage. Shock because _who would have thought that the useless freak could get a scholarship?_ Glee because _now I can get rid of the worthless boy. _And of course rage because _how dare the freak be better at something than his precious boy._ The transition in expression was actually quite comic, if not for the outburst shortly after. He first received one or two hits to the head and the ribs out of frustration, but luckily after his uncle had some time to think, he managed to decide that getting read of the _freak_ was the best course of action. So there he was, staring out the car window with no expression on his face, a task he had mastered perfectly over the years.

The car stopped to a halt, and Harry was dumped unceremoniously outside the gates of the school, along with his torn and worn out possessions. He watched as the car containing his hated guardian turned a corner and out of sight. It took a moment for him to realize that this was the moment, the moment he had waited for so long. He was at the school. He would be away from his unloving home life for months. He could do anything he wanted without his uncle, aunt or cousin making him regret it.

He was free.

He let a grin slip out, before schooling his expression again and hauling his trunk up to the school. He walked through the wide open gates and soon enough he was engulfed in the crowd of students, parents and teachers. He spotted teachers greeting groups of parents and children, helping around or showing the way. Parents were helping their children with their trunks or saying goodbye. Children were weaving their way through the crowd onto the soccer field where they were in the middle of a game, or talking excitedly in groups to catch up after the summer holidays. A family full of redheads passed him, the mother asking questions rapidly to the youngest boy ("Ron are you sure you haven't forgotten anything? Don't forget to call me once every week okay? The twins always forget. Do you think you'll be alright on your own?"). The boy seemed fully annoyed, but still Harry couldn't help the small knot of jealousy he felt. A teacher approached him and he was grateful, for he was starting to feel really lost in the crowd of children with worrying parents. "Hello, I'm Mrs. McGonagall." She greeted, stretching a hand. She seemed kind to Harry, behind the formal appearance. "Harry Potter." He said, shaking the hand. A flicker of surprise crossed her face so quickly that he wasn't sure if he had seen or imagined it. "Where are your guardians?" She asked politely. " They couldn't stay for very long; they also had to bring my cousin to his boarding school." He lied convincingly for his uncle. Mrs. McGonagall nodded understandingly. "Well, Mr. Potter, welcome to Hogwarts." Harry smiled a little at those words. "Have you registered yet?" He shook his head. Mrs. McGonagall lead him to one of the desks next to the entrance of the school, and gave his name to one of the teachers, who then checked of his name of a long list and handed him a bunch of papers and a bag of supplies before he was lead into the school. "The dorms are split into four locations across the school. One for each house of the school. Which one are you in?" Harry looked at the papers he had gotten. "Gryffindor." He replied. He saw a small smile form on her lips. "You're in my house then, along with the rest of the students in the physical program. You'll be sleeping in the upper west wing." Harry nodded and followed her all the way to his dorm, trying to remember the way through the halls as best as he could. At his dorm he thanked her and they parted, the teacher back to the rest of the first-years needing to be shown to their dorms and Harry inside to the dorm he would be living in for the next seven years of his life.

When he walked inside three boys looked up simultaneously, one of them he recognized as the redheaded boy from the family he spotted earlier on. He seemed to just have put his trunk down before Harry had come in. The two other boys seemed to be there for a while though, one of them had already plastered his whole side of the wall with soccer posters and he was dressed into his uniform. The other boy was also dressed in his uniform and was holding a sketchbook in his hand. "Hi." The boy of the posters was the first to greet him. "Hi." Harry greeted back. "My name's Seamus Finnigan." He said with an Irish accent and held out his hand. "Harry Potter." He replied. The redhead introduced himself as Ron Weasley and the boy with the sketchbook greeted himself as Neville Longbottom. Harry put the trunk next to his bed and he and Ron started unpacking and changing into their uniforms as the four boys talked a bit about themselves. At one point their last dorm mate, Dean Thomas, had joined them and followed Harry and Ron's example to start unpacking.

After all the boys in the dorm were done unpacking and changing, one of the Gryffindor prefects (who turned out to be Ron's older brother Percy) lead them down to the auditorium for the sorting ceremony. The sorting ceremony, in Harry's opinion, turned out to be really long and awfully boring. The only thing that happened really, was the first-years receiving a tie and scarf in their house colours. Others seemed to have a different opinion though. Ron and Neville, for example, seemed to think it was a big deal to receive their Gryffindor ties. Harry thought it probably had something to do with their families. Both Ron's and Neville's family had family members who were or used to be in Gryffindor. "Potter, Harry!" Mrs. McGonagall called out his name. He walked up onto the stage, very aware of the hundreds of eyes focusing on him and the whispers that had started up the moment his name was called. The headmaster, Dumbledore, shook his hand and handed him his red and gold scarf and tie with a knowing smile. He made his way down the row of teachers, shaking their hands, surprised by how they all seemed to look at him. Some looked at him like they already knew him, others with respect (which he didn't see much from adults) and one looked at him with pure hatred (which he was more used to). A bit confused he took a seat in the front of the auditorium with the other Gryffindors who cheered for him.

After all the first-years were wearing their brand new ties, the headmaster moved to the centre of the stage and spoke in the microphone: "Welcome new students and welcome back everyone else to another creative, intellectual, physical and technological year of Hogwarts middle school. Firstly I would like to suggest to the first-years that they read through the papers you received at registration; it will tell you all the useful information about the school and all the rules you must comply to as a student. Also I wouldn't mind if some other older students looked through the rules again." Ron, who was sitting next to Harry, snickered and glanced behind him for a second. Harry, following Ron's gaze, saw Ron had been looking at two redheaded twins, and suspected they were the prankster brothers Ron had referred to earlier in the dorms. "Secondly, there will be try-outs for the cross-country team and the glee club the second week into term." "Glee club?" Harry whispered to Ron. "Show choir. Never heard of the show Glee on fox?" Harry shook his head confused. Ron stared incredulously. "My sister can't stop talking about it. I bet she wants to get into our school's glee club next year, but al the creative clubs are mostly made out of Hufflepuffs and she's signing up for the Gryffindor program." "And thirdly, Mr. Lupin won't be joining us for the first few months of term. Until then Mr. Lockhart will be joining us." Dumbledore finished. The students clapped loudly for the new teacher. Especially the girls seemed really excited for some reason. "Now let's go and eat, as I'm sure some of you are very hungry after a long road trip."

The whole student body started making their way to the cafeteria, right behind the teachers. The walk from the auditorium to the cafeteria wasn't long, but the chaos of moving a huge crowd of teenagers from one place to another made the procedure last about twenty minutes. Eventually everybody was settled down at one of the tables. Harry sat at a table with most of his dorm mates and a few of the other first-year Gryffindor girls. The table was filled with different foods for the opening feast, enough to feed double their number. Harry smiled inwardly; the food looked delicious, and he could eat as much as he wanted from it, unlike back in Privet Drive with Dudley taking most of his food. "I can't believe Gilderoy Lockhart is our teacher!" One of the girls of their class, who Harry thought was called Hermione, said excitedly when everybody was eating. "Yeah about that, why is everybody so excited about him?" Dean asked. "Mr. Lockhart went to Hogwarts when he was in middle school. He was a Ravenclaw. Did a billion of brilliant things after he graduated from college." Hermione rambled. "Like what?" Dean challenged. "Too much to name. He wrote various books, you should read them." Dean grimaced "Never mind." Hermione huffed. "Did your parents go to Hogwarts?" Ron asked Hermione. "No, why?" She answered. "How do you know this information? Most kids with family that used to be or are in Hogwarts know this, but the others have absolutely no clue." "I did my research before choosing this school." Ron wrinkled his nose. "Why aren't you in Ravenclaw? I think you're cut out for the intellectual program." "I _am_ in the Ravenclaw program as well as the Gryffindor program. The registration got mixed up and there was a space in the Gryffindor dorms, but not in the Ravenclaw's, so the school would let me in as long as I followed at least the Gryffindor program." "That explains so much." One of the other Gryffindor girls exclaimed, before blushing fiercely and muttering an apology. Hermione once again huffed, and the rest just tried their best to hide their laughter. "Oh no." Ron grunted suddenly. "What?" Neville asked. "Why is HE coming over?" Ron hissed. Harry turned around and saw a blonde Slytherin (he knew because of the green, silver tie he was wearing) first-year making his way over to their table. "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy." He said arrogantly when he reached them, holding out his hand to Harry. Harry shot a questioning look at Ron before saying "Hello, I'm Harry Potter." and hesitantly took his hand. "Yes, I know." Draco said shortly. "I can see you've found some interesting acquaintances." The boy said coldly. Ron glared fiercely at him, along with a few of the girls. Neville seemed highly uncomfortable with the blond there. "Is there anything you came here for?" Harry asked politely with a warning undertone. At that, the blonde's body language changed into, what Harry could best describe as, business mode. "I was just wondering, you don't happen to be the son of James and Lily Potter, do you?"

* * *

_A/N: So this was my first chapter of my first fanfiction! Please review and let me know what you think about it, and whether I should continue it or not. I'm sorry if the story and/or spelling and grammar is crappy. I'm Dutch so English isn't my first language, and I've only been writing for about a bit more than half a year. Please correct me. Also, I'm trying to write in British so if I mess up the British/American spelling I would be really helpful if you could correct me ;)._

_The reason I was actually encouraged to start uploading fanfiction is because of my two friends TessaElsaHerondale and Tris Maya Potter who have also uploaded the first chapter(s) of their fanfiction. Feel free to check them out some time ;)_

_I'll be trying to upload a minimum of a 1k chapter every weekend._

_Tris._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: YOOOO WHAZUP PEOPLES!_

_If you didn't figure this out last chapter: They're all muggles._

_Tori Maya Potter: Well now you know :P THX and seriously, my reviews aren't any better ;) Thanks for the correction, I changed it!_

_Okay this is the last time I'm doing this, but it goes for the whole story: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT'S FAMILIAR_

* * *

**FIRST DAY**

To say Harry was shocked by the question, was an understatement. Never had anybody ever mentioned his parents, let alone their names (except for that one time he had gathered enough courage to ask his aunt about them - she'd gotten mad, but at least told him their names). To have a complete stranger mention their full names was a completely foreign concept to him.

"Yes, I am." Harry answered confused. "Why do you ask?"

He saw a small, nearly unnoticeable, satisfied smirk appear on the blondes features."Just out of curiosity. Our parents went to school together. Perhaps we could meet up again in the future?"

The orphan, still confused about what was going on, said something like "No way." and before he could correct himself, the blonde was already walking away, the answer of the raven black-haired boy stinging his pride.

Snapping out of his daze he turned back to his dorm mates. "What was _that_ all about?"

"You just met the biggest prat in the history of prats: Draco Malfoy, son of world's biggest bastard, Lucius Malfoy." Ron muttered darkly, while half killing the food on his plate with his fork.

"What's so wrong about the Malfoys apart from Draco's intolerable arrogance?"

"Everything."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"The Malfoys were part of the Death Eaters." Ron enlightened.

"Who are the Death Eaters?" He asked confused.

Half of the Gryffindors turned to stare at him. "You don't know who the _Death Eaters_ are?" Neville asked disbelievingly.

"How should I know?" He defended himself, starting to feel more stupid every second.

"Weren't the Death Eaters that high-tech criminal gang?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, they were the most dangerous criminal gang in history!" Ron shout-whispered. "Most of them came from Slytherin; they needed the technological knowledge for all the weapons and stuff they created. Lucius was probably even in Riddle's inner circle!"

Harry's head snapped up. "Does that mean that Lucius Malfoy was in Slytherin?"

"Yeah, he was. Why does that matter?" "_'Our parents went to school together', _remember? My parents went to Hogwarts?"

Ron sighed, "Yes Harry, they were Gryffindors. You don't know much about your parents, do you?"

"No, I guess not."

* * *

Harry woke up, sweating and disoriented from his recurring nightmare. As he lay in bed he tried to recall what it was about, but like every other time he couldn't grasp the images. Usually he had no problems recalling his dreams, and especially nightmares; it was only this particular dream he couldn't remember for some reason, but thinking about how he would often feel hopeless and terrified for a moment after he woke, he thought that maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Shaking the after effects of the dream of, he forced himself to leave the warmth of the most comfortable bed he'd ever laid in, and started getting ready for his first day of school. After half an hour he was ready, and only Dean and Ron were still sleeping. Neville had woken up a few minutes after Harry and Seamus had woken up by the noise Neville had made when the clumsy boy lost his balance the moment he stood up.

"Hey, shouldn't we wake them up?" He - unnecessarily - whispered to Neville. Dean and, in particular, Ron could probably sleep through an earthquake.

The other shrugged, "Probably, would be kind of mean to let them be late for their first day."

"Let's have some fun." Harry said winking to Neville.

A bit nervous (he'd never done a prank before, only been the victim of a few) he filled two water bottles with ice-cold water and walked back to the two sleeping boys. Neville, seeing what Harry was planning, took out his phone and started filming, giving a thumbs up to Harry. He took a deep breath, shouted "Get up! Get up! It's the first day of school!" and dumped the liquid all over the two contact with the cold, the two boys were harshly woken up from their deep slumber. Dean even managed to fall of the bed in his shock, hitting the ground with a hard thud.

Harry and Neville burst into laughter simultaneously. Ron and Dean shot death glares at the laughing pair, which only resulted in making them laugh harder.

"You should have seen your faces!" Neville exclaimed in between laughs.

"Let's see how your face looks when I'm done with you!" Ron shouted. Seamus chose that moment to return from the showers, and after a moment of surprise joined Harry and Neville in laughter.

Dean shot up and raced towards the showers, sending an annoyed glare to his laughing dorm mates. Ron, still wet and cold turned to Harry. "You're going to pay for this Potter."

The still laughing boy sobered up by the words immediately.

"Harry, now would be a good time to run." Seamus offered helpfully. Harry, following his advice, grabbed his bag and raced out of the dorm.

The Gryffindors' first lesson was Math with the Hufflepuffs. Harry was actually quite excited for it, since he used to like the subject in primary school before he had to willingly lower his grades in order to please the Dursleys (otherwise they'd accuse him of cheating). Here he would finally get the chance to excel in his grades.

The house cup (Hermione, much to his annoyance, explained every tiny detail about the house cup to him the day before) was something that also motivated him greatly, hoping to be able to earn some points for his house.

Math was taught by Mrs. McGonagall, who was strict but fair. Their second lesson was History with the Slytherins, taught by Mr. Binns. That lesson was a total buzz kill for everyone. First of all, the Slytherins kept making nasty comments to the Gryffindors (Harry didn't really understand why though) and second of all, Mr. Binns seemed to make it his life mission to make the History class as boring as possible. Third lesson was Biology from Mrs. Pomfrey, which was alright and after lunch they had double Chemistry with Mr. Snape.

Chemistry, was a subject that Harry already dreaded going to for the rest of the year. It wasn't that he hated Chemistry itself. It was Mr. Snape that was the problem. Harry had his fair share of teachers who picked favourites, but the greasy git really took it to a new level.

"Hello class. I am Mr. Snape. Call me anything else and you'll be treated to a weeklong detention." He said when he walked into the classroom. "There will be no goofing around in this class, and if I catch any silliness going on here, I won't see you in this classroom ever again. This is a dangerous subject and people will get hurt, if any of you decide you're beyond the rules, and don't handle this with caution. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape" The class replied, looking anywhere but the icy glare of the teacher.

At this point Harry had seen logic in the words of the teacher, even if they were delivered rather harshly.

The class started working and the further the lesson progressed, the more Harry began to see the favouritism. It was clear that Mr. Snape let his own house get away with much more, and the Gryffindor house with much less. Draco Malfoy though, seemed to be his absolute favourite, while Harry seemed to be his most hated. He didn't exactly know why (all he could think of was the slightly inappropriate answer he had given to the teachers' favourite Slytherin the day before) but the teacher hated him more than anyone, even reserving an expression filled with pure loathing for Harry.

What made it completely horrible though, was when at the end of the lesson, when everyone was making their way to the door, Malfoy bumped (more like shoved) Harry into a rack filled with chemicals. He'd been lucky nothing exploded when all the glass broke and the liquids seeped out, but Snape had gotten pretty mad. He first received a whole lot of yelling (which lasted for a good 15 minutes), 50 points from Gryffindor and a weeklong detention, before he was dismissed.

Harry had sprinted all the way to his dorm, partly to catch up with the rest for their next class, but mostly because he needed to put as much distance between him and his hated teacher. He wasn't usually sensitive to bad teachers. He could handle favouritism, unfair treatment, extra harsh comments and a few extra detentions. But the way he had reacted to the accident, the screaming and the violent gestures, reminded him a bit too much of his uncle. Just when he thought he wouldn't have to deal with that.

After he'd shakily changed into his training uniform, he ran down to the training fields for his first Gryffindor lesson.

"You okay mate? Snape got pretty mad there." Ron asked him when he arrived.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied shortly.

Before anyone could interrogate him any further, Harry was saved by Mr. Moody blowing his whistle.

"Everybody gather around! I hope you all had a good summer and I hope you didn't neglect your training schedules. If you did, I'll find out today. Fifth years and up can go to their own trainers who are waiting for you at their usual places." About thirty teens left the crowd, spreading out into several different directions. "Now for the rest of you. The first years will be covering physical conditioning before moving on to any actual sports, so you know how to train your body properly. Start with your warm up; five laps around the field, 10 jumping jacks, 10 pushups, 10 sit ups, repeat till I tell you to stop." The first years moved into action, while Mr. Moody gave out instructions to the other classes.

As soon as Harry started in his warm up, he started feeling himself calm down. Running always had been his only chance of survival since he knew how to. No matter if it was from bullies, Dudley or his uncle. It had been what he'd gotten his scholarship for in the first place.

The 2 hour long training was by far the best part of the day. After the warm up Mr. Moody had started explaining that they would only be training endurance, strength, flexibility and agility for the first half of first year. After that they'd still keep training those things, but the main focus would put on the sport of the month. That would continue until fifth year. In fifth year you had to choose one sport and you'd get specialized training until graduation.

The first week they'd focus only on endurance, so their first school day was spent with only running. First normal laps, then obstacles and then practice races. It was the most fun Harry had had in years.

When the two hours were up the bell rang and the Gryffindors started heading to their dormitories to wash the sweat of. When everybody was clean again, the first year Gryffindor boys headed outside to enjoy the last weeks of nice weather.

"Putting a school in plain sight of an epic forest, and then forbidding all students to go in there, is just plain out mean." Dean said to no one in particular, as they were exploring the school grounds. "Why aren't we even allowed in there?" He continued.

"Because no one will know if something happens to you in there. Besides, you'll get your chance to explore when Hogwarts is hosting a cross-country tournament." Seamus answered his friend. "Speaking about cross-country, are you going to try out? It's the most popular team in Hogwarts."

"I think I'm going to try out for the football team." Dean said.

"I thought you could only try out for cross-country and glee club." Harry spoke up confused.

"No those are just the most popular ones. There are plenty of clubs recruiting new members, just look on the notice board in the common room." Harry nodded in understanding. "So are you trying out for anything, Seamus?"

"I think I'd like the football team too. The cross-country team is impossible for a first year."

The conversation continued between Dean and Seamus, while the other three boys mostly let themselves recover after their first day of school until dinner time, which proceeded in mostly the same way.

Until after dinner, when Harry left the group for detention.

* * *

_AN: I hope you guys liked it :) I'm not absolutely happy about this chapter but I don't think I would get any better than this so YOLO! (Why do I still say that D:) And I realised a bit too late that the first part would be better placed in the last update xD_

_Thx to the people who favourited/followed/reviewed!_

_Please let me know what you think about it so far!_

_XXToriXX_

_I MEAN XXTRISXX HAHA THAT WAS TOTALLY INTENDED_

_p.s. There's a purple mushroom on my lamp._


End file.
